


All I Want is the Taste That Your Lips Allow

by defenselesswriter



Series: Give Me Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance, So many Sterek feels okay, Unbeta'd, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The proposal, the planning, and the wedding. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

Stiles is inching towards his dad’s office. He is literally a step away from just plastering his ear to the door because what the hell could his boyfriend and his dad be talking about right now without him? That’s when the front door opens.

“Scott!” Stiles yells, always excited to see his best friend, but then there are more people coming through the door. “What are you doing here, bro? Allison? Erica? Boyd? Isaac? Jesus. Everyone is here. Oh, hey, Laura, where’s your other half - ” Stiles doesn’t get to finish before he sees who he’s talking about. “Lydia!”

He practically runs to them, hugging each of them in turn, still surprised to see them. “What are you doing here?” he asks anyone who will answer.

Scott shrugs, answering for the group. “Derek just kind of growled at us until we agreed to fly out here and meet at your house. He also refused to say why.”

Stiles frowns at that. Why is Derek being secretive? Seriously? After two years of working his ass off in this relationship, Stiles does _not_ need to be back in the secretive stage. So that’s why Stiles turns around to storm straight into his dad’s office, but he is greeted by Derek before he can make it to the door.

More specifically, Derek on his knee.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathes out. Surprised doesn’t even describe him right now. Even his friends are shocked to the point of silence. Then his dad is just behind Derek with a smile on his face. _Fuck_.

“Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for,” Derek tells Stiles with a small smile, and Stiles can’t help but smile back. “I love you, Stiles. You’re the only person I know who doesn’t get annoyed with how easily I assume things.” Well, doesn’t that take Stiles back to happy memories of him supposedly dating Allison? “You’re the only person who doesn’t just let me sulk but makes me explain why I’m sulking before letting me sulk. You’re the only person who knows me well enough - ” Stiles tries not to laugh as Derek gives Laura a pointed look, “to know when not to push me to talk and luckily, you talk enough for the both of us.”

No one is talking still, which somewhere in the back of his mind, Stiles thinks is weird, but he’s too busy focusing on Derek reaching out to grab his hand. “Stiles Stilinski,” he says formally and then gives Stiles a small glare. “When do I get to learn your first name?”

“The honeymoon,” Stiles says with a smile.

“Oh? The honeymoon?” Derek teases. “Do I still have to ask?” Then he laughs as Stiles nods his head enthusiastically. “Stiles, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will, Sourwolf,” Stiles whispers as Derek slides the ring over his finger. He pulls Derek up, and they kiss with all of their friends now laughing and clapping. Stiles looks over his shoulder at them and sees Allison and Lydia holding hands as tears leak from their eyes. Laura has her arm around Lydia’s waist but looks equally emotional. Scott is beaming, his eyes watery as well. Erica is laughing and saying something to Boyd, who is just smiling. Isaac has the smallest reaction of all, but his thoughts are basically shouting in the room.

All of them – his friends and his dad – are happy to see this. Stiles turns back to look at Derek, who has the biggest smile Stiles has ever seen on him. He kisses his fiancé. His _fiancé_. Stiles doesn’t think it gets better than this.

He has the perfect friends, the best dad. And now?

Now, he has his Sourwolf. For the rest of his life.


	2. The Morning After

Stiles is watching the sun slowly rise on the roof of his childhood home. It brings him back. Way back, but instead of his mom sitting next to him, it’s Derek. His fiancé.

“We’re getting married,” Stiles whispers, resting his head on his fiancé’s shoulder. Stiles can’t get enough of saying that. He just looks down at his finger with the simple, thin white gold ring is sitting on his finger.

“Yeah,” is all Derek says, pressing his face into Stiles’ hair. “We’re getting married.”

“I guess we should talk about some stuff then,” Stiles says quietly and seriously. He can feel Derek tense underneath him, so he just wraps his arms around his fiancé, burying his face into his chest. “Nothing too bad, I promise. Like, where do you want to live?”

Derek shrugs. “I don’t know what you’d think of it, but I always kind of wanted to rebuild my house. We could completely tear down what’s left and build our own home. Just for us, you know?”

Stiles pulls back and looks up at the wonderful man who he is going to marry. He just kisses him sweetly and slowly, pulling back before it gets heated. “I love that idea. I love you.”

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles chastely. “I love you.”

“Now, how many kids you want? We’re having kids, right? And are we going to adopt or get a surrogate mom or what?” Stiles is rambling, he knows that, but if Derek doesn’t want kids, he doesn’t know what he’ll do. That’s actually kind of a dealbreaker. Stiles has always wanted kids. Always. Maybe they should’ve talked about kids before they got this far.

“Stiles,” Derek says, bringing him back. “I want kids. I want however many kids you want, and I don’t care if we do adoption or surrogate. Either way they will be ours. I don’t want to see my children being raised by any other person except you.”

Stiles starts tearing up at that and just _knows_ deep down on some spiritual level or some shit that Derek is his forever. “Can we get you an engagement ring?” Stiles ask. “I know we said that there is no ‘girl’ or ‘boy’ in the relationship, so I want to get you an engagement ring.”

“We can do that,” Derek says with a smile glancing down at the ring Stiles is wearing. “When we get back to New York, I’ll take you to the place I went to so they can match.”

“Can I get it engraved with something dirty? Like maybe a Haiku about your dick?” Stiles grins at Derek with an evil glint in his eye.

Derek huffs a laugh at that and buries his face in Stiles’ neck. “No,” he says gruffly. “Let’s not do that.”

“Oh, hey speaking of engraving,” Stiles mumbles, yanking the ring off his finger, which of course is the perfect size because Derek probably measured his finger in his sleep, the dork. “Is mine engraved?” He starts examining it, and then finds the words. “You light up my world,” he whispers, reading the words aloud. That’s when he starts laughing. Hysterically even. Tears are freely falling down his face at how much he is laughing.

Derek sits up to watch with an amused look on his face.

“Words can’t describe how much I love you,” Stiles finally says when he sobers up. He starts wiping at his eyes, laughing a few more times here and there. “You used a One Direction song lyric to engrave my engagement ring. Oh, my god.”

“I felt like it suited the moment,” Derek echoes something that Stiles said to him their first date two years ago.

Stiles grabs his fiancé’s face. “I love you,” he says quietly. “I love you so much that no one in the world can no longer love anyone else because I took all of the love to love you.”

“You’re going to use the word ‘love’ so much it will no longer have meaning,” Derek whispers, but Stiles knows the man is appreciating the words.

“Then I’ll make up a new word. I feel like I should because love isn’t adequate enough for my feelings for you.” He leans closer and brushes his lips over Derek’s. “Seriously, Derek. I haven’t been this happy in years.”

“Since your mom,” Derek whispers.

Stiles takes a deep breath and nods. “She would’ve adored you,” he whispers back and looks back out at the sunrise, curling back into his fiancé to watch the sun light up the world for the day. Stiles knows that this is exactly where he belongs and who he belongs with.

“I know what I want engraved on your ring,” Stiles whispers.

“Yeah?” Derek asks, intrigued.

“You’re my forever, baby,” he says.

“Is that a song lyric because I can’t think of any,” Derek responds. “And I thought it would be at least marginally embarrassing.”

Stiles just shakes his head. “It’s just the truth. You’re my forever.”  


	3. The Planning

Okay. Who knew planning the wedding would be so fucking horrifying? Derek honestly didn’t think it would be this bad, but nope. Here he is, picking out fucking _bridesmaid dresses_. The fuck is his life? He really tried to get out of it. He really did, but Stiles kind of forced him to.

“We’re getting married. We’re in this for better or worse.”

“But why does that mean I have to go bridesmaid dress shopping with you?”

“Because Lydia fucking scares me and I need help standing up to her.”

So obviously, Derek had to go.

“Ugh no wrong color,” Lydia says, her face shriveled up in disgust as she looks in the mirror at the dress.

“It’s sage,” Stiles whines. “That’s one of our wedding colors damnit.”

Lydia looks at him, eyebrow raised, and Derek can feel his fiancé curl into him. He squeezes the younger man’s thigh to help give him strength even if Derek is afraid of his sister’s girlfriend because she is fucking scary.

“I’m the maid-of-honor,” she says primly. “I’m the one who picks this out.”

“It’s _my_ wedding,” Stiles argues even though he is still standing slightly behind Derek, trying to use him as a bodyguard.

“And you’re not the only maid-of-honor,” Derek adds as Laura steps out from the dressing room.

His sister stands in front of a mirror and spins around once. “I actually really like this dress,” she says with a shrug, looking over at her girlfriend.

“I don’t!”

Stiles starts snorting at that, laughing so hard that he’s bent over, and Derek can’t help but start laughing too because while Lydia and Laura look gorgeous in the sage dresses with the sleeves falling off their shoulders, Scott does not.

“Wait,” the best man says, looking at the grooms, who are laughing. “Was this just a joke? You’re not making me wear a dress to your wedding?”

Stiles stands up straight, taking a deep breath, but he takes another look at his best friend. His head falls onto Derek’s shoulder as his laughing fit starts again. Tears are pouring down his face, and Derek is laughing again because Scott just looks so hurt at them laughing.

“Stiles,” Derek says, trying to sound stern, but he just can’t manage it because Scott is wearing a fucking dress. Even the women are trying to stifle their laughs now that Allison has come out from her dressing room. “Why did you make Scott try on a dress?”

Stiles, still laughing, just looks up at him and then gestures at his best man. “Are you telling me that this isn’t hilarious?” he asks. “Because you can’t without lying. You’re still laughing too.”

“I think that dress really accentuates your shoulders, sweetie,” Allison says sweetly, wrapping her arms around said shoulders from behind.

Scott huffs, looking like a kid that just got his favorite toy taken away. Derek tries really hard not to laugh. He really does. “This wasn’t funny, Stiles,” Scott tells him before he turns and stomps, fucking _stomps_ , back to the dressing room.

Stiles wipes at his eyes and looks around at the women in the room. “Please tell me one of you got a picture,” Stiles says pleadingly.

Lydia holds up her phone with a smirk while Allison grins with her phone raised. “I got the back,” the dark-haired girl says triumphantly.

“I hate all of you!” Scott yells from the dressing room.

“So, Allison,” Derek says, trying to bring everyone back to the current conversation. “Your opinions on the dress?”

“I haven’t seen it yet!” She rushes to a mirror, cocking her head as she stares at her reflection. “I love it.”

“It’s not the right color!” Lydia argues.

“It’s perfect!” Stiles snaps, glaring at his maid-of-honor. “Just fucking deal with it, okay. You can burn it after the wedding if you feel the need to do so.”

Lydia glares at him and then sighs. The women go back into their dressing room, and Stiles slumps against Derek. “This is a lot harder than I thought,” Stiles mumbles.

“It only took five dresses,” Derek points out.

Stiles glares at him. “It took at least fifteen. You were late.” The younger man does not look mad at that at all. Okay, he is. Derek is totally fucked later and not in the good way. “Plus, Lydia dragged me dress shopping right after you proposed, and that was at least twenty times worse. Why do you think I forced you to come this time? Also, Laura and Lydia agree on nothing.”

Derek sighs. “That part I know,” he says, suddenly exhausted as he thinks of his sister and her girlfriend constantly bickering about different things. “I think it might be their foreplay.”

Stiles shudders. “Ugh gross. Things I did not need to know about my best friend and future sister-in-law. Thanks, Der. Thanks.”

 

The cake selecting did not get any better. Well, Stiles assumed that all the cake would taste fucking great when they tried the samples. Stiles was wrong.

“I can’t eat anymore,” Stiles moans, sprawling out in his chair. His hands fall onto his stomach as he glares at the samples of cake that he and Derek haven’t tried yet. Those fucking samples. Ugh. There are so many. Stiles loves cake. He really does, but he has had too much. He’s officially done like yesterday. Last month. Last year. Seriously just fucking done.

“We still haven’t picked one,” Derek tells him, but one look at his face tells Stiles that his fiancé is also sick of cake.

Stiles grimaces, staring at the cake samples and points. “That one. It’s pretty. Let’s just pick that one.”

“Does it taste good, though?” Derek asks.

“No idea. We didn’t try that one. You try it. Let me know if it’s good enough.” Stiles leans his head back and closes his eyes.

“No,” Derek tells him. “If I try it, you try it. For better or worse.”

“Ugh when did that become our reason for torturing ourselves with wedding planning?” Stiles groans.

“Since you first used it on me,” Derek says around a mouthful of cake. “Now try this damn cake.”

Stiles sits up and reaches for the fork, but before he can reach it, Derek is shoving it into my mouth with Stiles glaring at him. “Of all the things I have asked you to shove in my mouth,” Stiles growls around his mouthful but then stops because _this is fucking it_. He looks at Derek, and he can tell Derek is thinking the same thing. Ugh. Fuck yeah. They found their cake.

Maybe this whole wedding planning business isn’t actually as horrible as Stiles first thought.


	4. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 10 months later, I have finally finished this. I'm so sorry for it taking this long.

 

Of course everything goes wrong. Of fucking course it does.

 

The caterers are late. They’re fucking _late_. Apparently, no one knows how to tie a bowtie, and fucking Stiles was supposed to watch a video on it, but he didn’t get any sleep last night. In completely unrelated news, Stiles can no longer sleep without Derek, which means it’s probably good they’re getting married and have to sleep together every night.

 

Fucking Lydia forcing them into traditions that they didn’t want to be in.

 

So Stiles has to actually beg his dad to tie his bowtie. Oh, and also, Stiles hasn’t written his vows yet. Shut up. Don’t judge him. There hasn’t been enough _time_ to. He’s been so busy with work and planning the fucking wedding that he hasn’t been able to write his vows. He kind of figured he’d be able to wing them. He knows how he feels about Derek. He probably won’t be eloquent but hey. It’s his wedding. Derek will love him either way.

 

“Stiles, stop fidgeting,” his dad forces him.

 

“I’m trying to be the blushing bride, Dad,” Stiles snaps and then takes a deep, calming breath. “Sorry. It’s just…I’m getting married, Dad. _Married_.”

 

His dad just stands there, the corner of his mouth twitching as he nods. “You’re getting married, Stiles.”

 

There’s a hint of sadness at his voice, so he turns around to face his dad, resting a hand on the sheriff’s shoulder. “I wish Mom was here.”

 

“Me too,” the man answers quietly, bringing his son into a hug. “She’d be so proud of you.”

 

“I bet she would love Derek,” Stiles says over a laugh that’s trying to cover up the fact that he’s about to cry on his wedding day damnit.

 

His dad laughs, clapping Stiles on the back before pulling back. “Come on. Wipe off your tears or else you’re going to be late to your own wedding.”

 

They decided that Stiles is going down the aisle first with his dad and then Derek will walk down with Laura. Not very traditional, but it’s how they want their wedding to go, so that’s how it’s going to go.

 

After having an almost panic attack about the caterers, Lydia promises she will fix it and take care of all of it. And she deems it time to start, so Stiles is standing a bit off from the aisle, waiting for the music cue to start walking.

 

Once he hears the first strums to Give Me Love, he takes a step forward, his dad in step with him as they steadily walk down the aisle. He takes his place in the center of the aisle, facing the crowd full of his extended family and other friends that aren’t in the wedding. After him walks in Allison and Boyd are walking down the aisle, after them Lydia and Scott and after Erica and Isaac.

 

The music changes and suddenly Stiles can’t breathe. There he is. Stiles’ groom. Step by step he nears Stiles on Laura’s arm. Laura’s eyes are already watery, but Stiles can’t focus on her. He can only focus on Derek, who didn’t deem the day special enough to shave. Probably because he knows how much Stiles loves his soft looking almost-beard.

 

Then Derek is standing in front of him, and Stiles’ dad is taking his hand and meeting it with Derek’s that’s in Laura’s hand.

 

*

 

Finally Derek’s hand is in Stiles’, and everything is right with the world. They turn toward the minister, and Derek kind of tunes everything out, knowing that in a few short minutes, he will have Stiles to himself for the rest of his life.

 

“Derek, your vows please,” the minister prompts him, bringing him back from his mind.

 

Derek turns in, looking at his almost-husband, smiling softly. “Stiles Stilinsk, who promised to tell me his real name the night of our wedding, I love you. I hope you have realized this by now. I’ve never met anyone like you who can make me smile and laugh no matter what mood I’m in, someone who would have fit in seamlessly with my family, and someone who continuously steals my breath every day. I have never been more excited about anything than I am to start this new chapter in our lives as your husband. I vow to make you smile every day and to constantly remind you that you are loved and that you will have me forever.”

 

Stiles is blinking back tears, swallowing the lump in his throat, licking his lips, and sniffling while smiling a soft, private smile. “Well, as always I’m unprepared, and I never wrote my vows. But I don’t need a planned out speech to remind me what I feel for you. You make me so incredibly happy, Derek. I can’t sleep at night unless you’re next to me generating enough body heat to send Alaska into global warming and taking up the whole bed. But I didn’t write vows and you didn’t even shave for the most important of our lives, so I guess we’re even. I vow to remind you that you are so, so loved and to always be here for you no matter what you need. May that be a shoulder to cry on or someone to go on a walk in the middle of the night because you can’t sleep. I vow to be whatever you need for the rest of our lives. I love you, sour wolf.”

 

Derek is the one trying not to cry as he squeezes his finace’s hand tightly, sniffing lightly and watching as one tear slips from the corner of Stiles’ eye. They exchange their rings before the minister says, “You may kiss the groom.”

 

They lean towards each other, their lips connecting softly as Stiles grips at Derek’s biceps like he needs to be anchored, and Derek knows exactly how he feels because he feels the same way. He’s kissing his husband. Stiles is his husband. He is kissing the man he gets to kiss for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I'm sorry once again for how long it took.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr by the same name where I post fics that aren't here and you can talk to me about this show that is currently breaking our hearts.


End file.
